This disclosure relates in general to power source management and, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods that are used to manage the power source of devices used to monitor the wellness of a patient.
In the United States, it is estimated that 32 million people use three or more medications daily. 67 million, or 31 percent, of American adults have high blood pressure. 29 million, or 9.3 percent, of people in the United States are diabetic. The medical cost of obesity in the United States in 2008 alone was approximately $147 billion. The statistics are staggering as more and more individuals find themselves in need of medical treatment.
A patient undergoing medical treatment may often be prescribed one or more therapies by his or her physician. Unfortunately, many people who are undergoing treatment do not follow the regimen as directed by their doctor or pharmacist. In fact, as many as 75% of patients fail to adhere to, or comply with, physician-prescribed treatment regimens. Non-adherence examples include, but are not limited to, failing to take a medication, failing to take various sensor (e.g., blood pressure, heart rate, glucose) readings, failing to exercise, to name a few. Monitoring a patient's overall wellness is difficult for medical personnel as patient data is typically collected and available to the medical personnel only when the patient avails himself to a doctor's office or hospital.
Current techniques related to self-monitoring wellness using a monitoring device are lacking with respect to power management. For example, a patient may have to remove a body-worn device in order to charge the device. During charging, the device may not be monitoring the user. This is especially detrimental to the user who may be using the device to actively monitor serious health concerns.